1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing device, and more particularly to a bearing device which may achieve the effect of recycling use, may increase the lifetime thereof, and may save cost of fabrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bearing device includes a bearing having an inner wall formed with an oil groove or oil storage groove for achieving a better oil storage and guide effect. A conventional bearing device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a bearing 1 having an inner wall formed with an oil storage groove 10 for providing a lubricating effect during rotation of the rotation shaft 12. By the oil storage groove 10, the excessive lubricating oil released from the bearing 1 may be stored in the oil storage groove 10 temporarily without leakage, thereby increasing the lifetime of the bearing 1.
Thus, the excessive lubricating oil released from the bearing 1 may be stored in the oil storage groove 10 temporarily. However, during rotation of the rotation shaft 12, the lubricating oil stored in the oil storage groove 10 directly contacts the rotation shaft 12, whereby the lubricating oil stored in the oil storage groove 10 will be carried out of the bearing 1, so that the lubricating oil sputters outward. Thus, oil seals 14 may be mounted on top and bottom of the bearing 1, thereby preventing the lubricating oil stored in the oil storage groove 10 from sputtering outward. However, the cost of fabrication is greatly increased. In addition, the friction between the rotation shaft 12 and the oil seal 14 is increased, so that the rotation shaft 12 cannot be rotated conveniently.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a bearing device which may achieve the effect of recycling use, may increase the lifetime thereof, and needs not to additionally provide an oil seal on the outer portion of the body, thereby increasing the convenience of the rotation shaft during rotation, and thereby saving cost of fabrication.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a bearing device, including a body having an inner wall formed with an inner groove that does not communicate with the shaft hole of the body. Thus, when the rotation shaft is rotated, the lubricating oil released from the body may lubricate the rotation shaft, and may flow back to be stored in the inner groove after the rotation shaft stops rotating, thereby achieving the effect of recycling use. At the same time, the inner groove does not communicate with the inner shaft hole of the inner bearing. Therefore, when the rotation shaft is rotated, the lubricating oil contained in the inner groove will not be directly carried out of the body and will not sputter out of the body. Thus, the amount of loss of the lubricating oil may be reduced, thereby increasing the lifetime of the bearing device. Further, the lubricating oil of the bearing device of the present invention will not be directly carried out of the body by the rotation shaft and will not sputter out of the body, so that the bearing device of the present invention needs not to additionally provide an oil seal on the outer portion of the body, thereby saving cost of fabrication, and so that the friction produced during rotation of the rotation shaft is relatively reduced, thereby increasing the convenience of the rotation shaft during rotation.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.